In the Dark Alley
by Captain Simpson
Summary: the crew of the USS Ormerod are left heartbroken after a run-in with the most infamous man of the 19th century... leaving Captain Simpson with a dilema.


disclaimer: i do not own star trek or bones.

_Mitre Square, City of London, 30__th__ September 1888_

Chief Inspector Frank Abberline stared into the lifeless eyes of Catherine Eddowes, the fourth victim of Jack the Ripper. Just hours earlier, the third victim, Elizabeth stride, was found, although in a different condition to this woman. Behind him, the commissioner of the metropolitan police, Sir Charles Warren, was analysing the scene. 'How can this have happened again? And in the city as well. Now we have conflicting investigations and we are now involving the city police as well! Blast it all!' to his left, Inspector Abberline saw PC Watkins, and moved to speak with him. 'Constable, did you see anyone enter or leave the square after you found the body?' PC Watkins looked over Inspector Abberline's shoulder as Catherine Eddowes body was moved, a flap of her skin falling open and her intestines falling out, and springing taught. Pc Watkins covered his mouth, and vomited in the flowerbed behind him. 'Constable, I shall speak to you later, in the meantime, get back to the station. You need a rest.' As PC Watkins was being helped into a nearby carriage, Detective Inspector James McWilliam of the City of London police strode up to Inspector Abberline. 'Listen to me, Inspector. This murder happened in my jurisdiction, so we are allowing your lot to investigate as well. Be warned, you conduct your investigation separate to ours. Is that clear?'

_Earth Orbit, Sol System, 2388_

The USS Defiant and the USS Ormerod were in orbit of earth. The captain of the Ormerod, Robin Palmer, sat on the bridge waiting for the replacement crew to arrive so she could start her shore leave. 'Ormerod to Starbase 001. any idea of when the standby crew are arriving? It is getting rather boring in here.' A snigger was heard down the comline as Ensign Hutchinson responded. 'Ok, Robin. The Enterprise will be here in several hours. In the meantime, Admiral Paris wishes to speak with you before you leave. 001 out.' The bridge went quiet, the silence broken by the ping of the sensor station.

Captain Sisko stood in the mess hall of the USS Defiant. Next to him, Dr Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Ezri Dax were discussing the recent discovery of a letter in the archives of the Metropolitan police from 1888, in London. 'Come on, Dax. Even the trill must have heard of Jack the Ripper. He was a serial killer in 19th century London. He killed five prostitutes over several weeks between September and November 1888.' Dax gasped as she took a sip of her coffee. 'He sounds like a horrible person. How can anyone be fascinated by that!' Sisko sat down and showed Julian the PADD he was holding. 'The black museum at the Metropolitan Police in London discovered the letters in an alcove behind a wall in the New Scotland Yard building on Whitehall. Back then it was a privilege to see the revolving sign in the forecourt.' Julian scanned the data on the PADD and found an interesting part. 'During the excavation for the new building for Starfleet intelligence, the documents were found in a strong metallic container, sealed by a single piece of a substance called sellotape. The documents will be on display at the National Earth Archives centre in Westminster for seven years, after which they will be placed with the others in the Black Museum.' Dax stood up and went over to the replicator, trying to understand the human obsession with murder and death, from 600 years ago.

_Whitechapel Mortuary, Whitechapel, 30__th__ September 1888_

Catherine Eddowes body lay naked, on the table, ready for examination. The doctor assigned to the case, Dr Frederick Brown, was preparing to examine the body, when an assistant rushed into the mortuary. 'Dr Brown! Where is the victims clothing? The police have found a piece of apron covered in blood in Whitechapel.' Dr Brown pointed to a pile on the floor and asked one of his assistants to take them for the other assistant. 'Now, hand me the scalpel, please. _The face was very much mutilated. There was a cut about a quarter of an inch through the lower left eyelid, dividing the structures completely through. The upper eyelid on that side, there was a scratch through the skin on the left upper eyelid, near to the angle of the nose. The right eyelid was cut through to about half an inch_.' Dr Brown continued his examination, the savage wounds shocking his assistants.

_Earth Orbit, Sol System, 2388_

Captain Simpson observed the bridge of the USS Ormerod as Captain Palmer walked out of the turbolift. 'Bart, what the hell do you think you are doing? This is my shoreleave and you are asking me to accompany you? Why?' Bart laughed as captain palmer started to shout. 'Bart, I have waited seven months for this shoreleave, and I intend to take it.' Handing her a PADD, she scanned it and one part caught her eye. 'Why are you taking me with you? It seems illogical.' Bart sat down, and began to explain. 'Robin, Starfleet wants you with me because you are known for your negotiation skills. We need your help if we are going to restabilise the Cardassian Empire. They are on the verge of extinction.'

Captain Sisko sat on the bridge as the face of Admiral Paris disappeared. 'Lieutenant Nog, inform the Ormerod of our departure and ready us for warp.' Suddenly, a bright light filled the bridge, and suddenly disappeared. 'Ensign, contact the Ormerod. See if they can work out what that was.'

Captain Palmer looked around as the Bridge went back to normal. 'What was that? It seemed like a solar flare.' The ensign on the helm looked irritable when Captain Palmer looked at her. 'Gloria, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost!' walking over to her, she was shocked to see the date. 'Bart, we are in the year 1888, along with the USS Defiant and several shuttles carrying your crew.' The viewscreen suddenly changed from stars to the interior of the shuttlecraft Pegasus, and the face of Temperance Brennan. 'What was that? Our pilot thinks it was a solar flare or some kind of anomaly.' Bart looked at her, and sent the information to the shuttlecraft pilot. 'What? How are we in 1888? That's 600 years ago! That's just not possible!'

_Scotland Yard, Whitehall, London, 30__th__ September 1888_

Sir Charles Warren read the letter on his desk, the next in a series of letters from 'Jack the Ripper'. This time, part of a human kidney was included with the letter, the words hinting at a new avenue of investigation. '_From hell. Mr Lusk,  
Sor I send you half the Kidne I took from one women prasarved it for you tother piece I fried and ate it was very nise. I may send you the bloody knif that took it out if you only wate a whil longer. signed  
Catch me when you can Mishter Lusk._' Warren looked at the kidney, the smell of alcohol wafting from it, and placed it back in the envelope. Picking up the letter, he exited his office and headed to see Inspector Frank Abberline. 'Frank, take this to Dr Openshaw. We need it identified, and proved that it came from Eddowes. He can hand it over to the city police when he is finished.'

_USS Defiant, Earth Orbit, 1888_

Captain Sisko was sat at a table in the mess hall, a PADD displaying historical information about the Ripper. Julian sat next to him, an excited grin on his face. 'Benjamin isn't this brilliant! We can be a part of history, and watch the ripper at work!' Ben looked at Julian, and handed him the PADD. 'By the looks of things, we have arrived in late September 1888. The scan has picked up chatter about the murder of Catherine Eddowes and another gloating letter. I'm sorry, Julian, but I don't intend to stay here until November.' Sisko's combadge chirped, as the USS Ormerod contacted them. '_Simpson to Sisko, I am sending teams down to the surface to gather information about the time. I am heading with them. We are beaming teams onto every continent. Simpson out.' _Julian gave a smile, and Sisko knew what he was going to say. 'Julian, take a medical team, but do not get caught!'

_Royal London Hospital, 30__th__ September, 1888_

Dr Openshaw looked at the kidney, the smell of alcohol giving way to the smell of decomposition. 'It seems to be human; it also seems to be the kidney missing from Catherine Eddowes body.' Placing the Kidney in a jar, he sent it for preserving and further study. Taking out the letter, he read it and looked at Inspector Abberline. 'Frank, get this man and have him hanged.' With that, Dr Openshaw handed frank the letter and opened the door.

_Liverpool Street Station, London, 30__th__ September 1888_

Captain Simpson and Captain Palmer materialised outside Liverpool Street train station, on the corner of bishopsgate. 'So, this is London in 1888? Never thought I would be seeing this.' Looking around, Bart laid a small device into a hole in the wall behind them.' Robin, this is the beam out point. The device will pick up your combadge frequency and the computer will instruct you to deactivate your combadge and you will then be beamed out. We should also have global communications with all teams deployed. So, explore the sights and smells of the 19th century.' Bart walked into Liverpool street station and mixed into the crowd, the disguise working perfectly.

_Ten Bells Pub, Whitechapel, 1__st__ October 1888_

Robin Palmer sat next to a gentleman in a tall hat and a case next to him. She eyed the people in the room, the faces of the poor and unfortunate staring into the bottom of their glasses. 'Hello, young lady. I haven't seen you here before.' The man called the barman over, and ordered her a drink. Robin felt uncomfortable as the man looked her up and down. 'A small gin for me and a whiskey for the lady, thank you. So, what's your name, madam?' robin tent to tap her combadge when she suddenly thought of one. 'Mary Franklin. I arrived here from Southampton four days ago. What's your name then, sir?' the man moved closer to her, taking a deep breath and a sip of his drink. 'Walter Baxter, I'm a travelling salesman. I sell allsorts of things in cities around the country.' Robin finished her drink and stood up, going to leave. 'Well, thank you, Walter. It has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we meet again.' Walter scowled as Robin left the pub, finishing his drink and striding out of the pub.

_San Francisco, 1__st__ October 1893_

Captain Sisko and Dr Bashir walked through San Francisco, the sights and sounds a new experience for them. Suddenly, a man in an old Starfleet uniform appeared on the pavement in front of them, the yellow face telling them where they were. 'Julian, why are we in 1893? I thought that we were in 1888?' taking out a tricorder, Julian scanned the area, the pinging of the scanning systems causing other people to look at him. 'Captain, I am picking up a strong collection of Triolic waves in the area. It may account for the change in time periods.' Data walked over to the two men, immediately recognising the instrument. 'Greetings, gentleman. I notice that you are using a type12 tricorder and I was wondering where you found this item.' Captain Sisko took out his combadge and showed it to data, which he analysed. 'This appears to be a Starfleet communications device, but its design is unknown. How have you come to be in possession of this item as well?' Julian looked at data and took him down the alley next to them. 'Data, we are Captain Sisko and Dr Julian Bashir. We are from your time period, serving aboard Deep Space Nine, but later in the 24th century. We were caught in a temporal wave that sent us and the USS Ormerod back to the year 1888. But, it seems that the close proximity to your arrival in 1893 sent us here after we beamed down from the Defiant.' Data scanned them, the tricorder confirming their identities. 'Data, when Captain Picard and the others arrive here, you must not tell them of our presence here. We have already corrupted the timeline as it is. Sisko to Defiant, Two to beam out.'

_Liverpool Street, 1__st__ October 1888, 23:26pm_

Robin Palmer stood on the corner of Liverpool street station and bishopsgate, waiting for the beam out. Suddenly, Walter grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the nearby alley, slashing her throat deeply. Blood frothed from the gaping wound in her neck, gushing over her clothes like a waterfall. Walter laid her on the floor, and slashed her abdomen open, throwing her intestines over her chest and ripping out her uterus. Moving to her face, he kissed her lips, and spoke softly. 'Thank you, Mary. It's a shame that you have to die like this.' Taking his knife, he slashed it across her face, the sound of metal hitting bone echoing quietly through the alley. Walter stopped, and wiped his knife on her clothing, noticing her combadge. Taking it, he thrust his knife deep into her head, fracturing her skull and splitting her skull open, exposing her brain. Walter wiped his knife again, and sped down the alley, adjusting the frequency of the combadge, and speaking slowly. 'Tevek to Tal'ura. We have been followed by Starfleet. Commence transport.' A green flash encompassed Tevek, as he disappeared.

_Liverpool street, 2__nd__ October 1888, 00:35am_

PC McGraw was on patrol of Liverpool Street, under the city of London police, when he spotted a pair of shoes poking out from the nearby alleyway. Moving to investigate, he shined his bull's-eye lantern into the alley and saw Robin, her mutilations illuminated by the thin light of the lantern. Taking out his whistle, he blew it and opened and closed a shutter on the lantern, a woman walking nearby seeing the light and hearing the whistle began to shout. 'MURDER! MURDER! THE RIPPER HAS STRUCK AGAIN!'

Sir James Fraser and Sir Charles Warren stepped out of the carriage and headed to Inspector Frank Abberline, who had finished his examination of the area. Over the body, Dr Openshaw finished his examination. 'Well, I can say that she has been dead for about an hour. Her wounds are more savage than the other victims; I will need to do a further examination later.' On the corner of bishopsgate, Captain Simpson and Dr Bashir saw the commotion and walked over, asking the policeman what had happened. 'Sirs, I wouldn't go down there. The ripper has struck again and it is pretty grotesque.' Dr Bashir looked at Bart, and then walked down the alley. 'I warned him. Don't blame me if he is unable to forget this.' Bart followed Julian, and saw the body. Julian took out his medical tricorder and scanned the area, a face appearing on the small screen. 'My God! That's Robin!' Julian went to tap his combadge, but Bart stopped him. 'Julian, pull yourself together. We cannot beam out now; it would corrupt the timeline even more.' Walking over to Inspector Abberline, Julian spoke to Dr Openshaw. 'What are her injuries? They look pretty bad. Wait, this head wound looks like it was made from a sword or some kind of heavy blade.' Kneeling down, Julian took out his tricorder and scanned the wound, a small image of a weapon forming.

'That cannot be. This seems to be a Romulan or Klingon knife. But this is the 19th century. The Romulans and Klingons have no interest in earth.' Bart looked at the tricorder and turned to Dr Openshaw. 'Doctor, I am Dr Bart Simpson and this is my associate, Dr Julian Bashir, physicians to the Duke of Wellington. I wish to observe the autopsy of this woman and to assist in the identification of the victim.' Seeing Julian and Bart, Sir Charles Warren walked over to them. 'You two, why are you interfering with this crime scene? And why are you interfering with Dr Openshaw while he is working?' at the beam out point, Captain Sisko appeared, and walked towards Julian and Bart. 'Captain, Doctor, what is going on here?' Julian showed Sisko the tricorder readings and he looked down the alley, the mutilated face of Robin Palmer looking at him. 'My god! Why? What did she do to anyone? Oh, Robin!' a man carrying a wooden cart entered the street, two men lifting the body and placing it in the cart. 'I will be conducting the autopsy tomorrow, in the Whitechapel mortuary on Golden Lane.' Dr Openshaw walked over to Sir Charles Warren as Sisko, Bart and Julian walked back to the station. 'Simpson to Ormerod, Three to beam up.' The three men disappeared as the cart came through the throng of people and turned into the east end.

_USS Ormerod, earth orbit, 2__nd__ October 1888_

The transporter chief looked confused when the three only materialised. 'Where is Captain Palmer? I thought she was with you?' Bart took the transporter chief by the shoulders, and broke the news. 'Captain Palmer has been murdered by Jack the Ripper. Captain Sisko and Julian Bashir have intersected Commander Data's timeline, and there is a Romulan or Klingon on earth in the 19th century. Chief, gather her crew in the mess hall. I shall break the news later. In front of these witnesses, I am taking command of the USS Ormerod, due to the death of Captain Palmer. Computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Bartholomew J Simpson, Starfleet officer 236547.1. _Codes changed .The USS Ormerod now under the command of Captain Simpson.' _

_Whitechapel Mortuary, 2__nd__ October 1888, 10:25am_

Dr Openshaw showed Captain Simpson and Dr Bashir around the mortuary, and began the Autopsy. 'Initial observations, _Throat has been slashed, both carotid and jugular vessels severed. Abdomen cut in a circular shape, intestinal organs thrust onto chest, Uterus and part of Vagina missing. Face slashed and cut in four broad strokes, left eye missing and right eye destroyed. Cranium split by possible fall in a defensive struggle, further examination will identify causes.' _Dr Openshaw folded the abdomen back down, revealing further mutilations_. 'Left Breast severed, missing. Large laceration to right side of the chest, no ribs broken. Left side exposed, part of left lung missing, deep cut to the heart. Stomach appears intact, further examination required_.'

_Scotland Yard, Whitehall, London 2__nd__ February 1888, 14:43pm_

A letter sat on the desk of Sir Charles Warren, a lump in the envelope. Sitting down, Sir Charles read the letter, this one more depraved than the ones before it. '_Dear Boss, that Bitch Mary Franklin deservd what she got. I have inclideed her left eie, it was too gristly to eat, but her tit and lung tasted good. Aganst commin miscoseptsons, it tasted more like beef than chicken. I will bee at work agin soon. Catch me if you can, Jack the Ripper.' _Pulling out the eye, Sir Charles nearly vomited as he saw that it had indeed been cooked, and a bite had been taken out of it. Placing the eye back in the envelope, he left immediately for Dr Openshaw.

_IRS Tal'ura, earth orbit, 2__nd__ October 1888_

Tevek looked at the viewscreen on the bridge, the face of the Praetor staring at him. 'Praetor, two federation starships have followed us here. I discovered one Starfleet officer, a Robin Palmer, but I managed to neutralise her. The Ripper has taken another victim!'

_Whitechapel Mortuary, Golden Lane, London, 2__nd__ October 1888_

Dr Openshaw was relieved to find that Mary Franklin's stomach was intact. 'Stomach intact, several marks to outer surface, contents intact. Dr Bashir, Dr Simpson, you may now do your examination. I shall be in my office if you need me.' Dr Openshaw walked out of the room, the door closing behind him. 'Right, Julian. Scan all wounds for traces of Romulan and Klingon DNA.' Scanning Robin's body, the Tricorder beeped and chirped, as an image formed on the PADD in front of Bart. 'Ok, no traces of Klingon DNA, ooh, but there is traces of Romulan skin cells, epidermis.'

Sir Charles Warren stood in Dr Openshaw's office, while he read the letter. 'Thomas, can you examine the Eye? Is it from the victim?' taking the eye in his hand, Dr Openshaw looked it over and looked at his autopsy report. 'Yes, sir. It is from the victim. Well, at least we have a name for her.'

_Liverpool Street Station, London, 2__nd__ October 1888_

Temperance Brennan and Ezri Dax looked down the alleyway where Robin was found, the red stained cobblestones left open to the elements. 'That is just stupidity! This is a crime scene there should be at least a cordon on the road while investigators and forensic specialists conduct examinations and tests.' Ezri looked at temperance and handed her the PADD she held. 'Tempe, this is the 19th century. Modern forensic science won't be introduced for another 100 years. Anyway, I like this simple approach to investigations. I may well be a councillor, but I am a scientist at heart, like Jadzia.' Scanning through the PADD, Temperance picked out what she needed. 'Ah! Over here. Brennan to Ormerod. We have found the location and are beginning tests. Keep a transporter lock on us. Brennan out.' Taking out tricorders, the two began scanning the area, an image of the scene forming on a PADD. 'Wait a minute! There are traces of metal imbedded in the cobblestone here. Oh! Tempe, take a look at this.' Handing temperance the tricorder, the readings pointed to only one weapon. A D'k tahg knife.

Tevek looked down the alleyway at Temperance and Ezri, his disruptor close by. 'Tevek to Tal'ura. I have spotted two other Starfleet officers, one trill and one human. Shall I take them out?' a tinny voice came from his communicator, echoing around the alleyway. 'Velak to Tevek. Do not fire upon them. If they spot you then fire. Do not start a war for us. Velak out.' The two women looked down the alleyway, Tevek ducking into the shadows. 'Very well. Tevek to Tal'ura. I will stay in the shadows. Keep a transporter lock on me. Tevek out.'

Temperance looked at the weapon, the 3D image rotating on the PADD. 'A D'k tahg? I thought that was a Klingon weapon?' suddenly, the tricorder chirped and whistled, echoing through the alleyway. 'Romulan lifesigns picked up. That proves it then. Brennan to Ormerod. We have completed our scan and have found some interesting results. Two to beam back.' A blue light encompassed them, as Tevek looked on.

'Tevek to Tal'ura. They are using a federation starship Ormerod as their base. Do you have it on sensors?' Tevek scratched his face, the prosthetic make up burning his pointed ears. 'Velak to Tevek. We have them on long range sensors. They are in geostationary orbit of earth with a USS Defiant. That must be the one with our cloaking device.' Tevek stood still as he responded, resisting the urge to scratch his ears. 'Tevek to Tal'ura. One to beam up.' A green flash encompassed Tevek, as he disappeared.

_Whitechapel Mortuary, Golden Lane, London, 2__nd__ October 1888_

Bart and Julian finished their autopsy, placing the blanket over Robin's head. 'So, do we take her back with us, or leave her here?' Bart sat on the trolley behind him, the bloody knives and instruments reminding him of the body in front of him. 'We have to leave her here, Julian. But, we can pull some strings so that she gets a proper burial.' From inside his pocket, Julian's communicator chirped. 'Dax to Bashir. We have a lead on the weapon, a D'k tahg knife.' Julian stood up and took out his tricorder and scanned Robin's body again. 'Bashir to Dax, wounds are consistent with a D'k tahg. But that is a Klingon weapon. We found Romulan skin cells under her nails.' A knock on the door told the two that their time was up. 'Dax, we have to go. Bashir out.'

Sir Charles Warren was shocked to see Bart and Julian leave the autopsy room. 'Why are these two here? For all we know they could have killed her.' Bart gave Dr Openshaw his and Julian's autopsy reports, as Sir Charles read Dr Openshaw's. 'Trauma to the head, evisceration, wounds to "private parts" and slashes to the face. This is consistent with the ripper. I shall take this to the City of London police commissioner, along with the others. I shall make arrangements for the body to be buried.' Bart handed Sir Charles a piece of paper, detailing the requirements of the victim's burial. 'You want the body to be buried with the other victims and a memorial for them in the cemetery. Why?' Bart stared at him, the anger building up inside of him. 'Because, she deserves respect. All the victims deserve respect. They died a terrible and painful death; they deserve comfort in their burial.' Sir Charles sighed, and walked out of the mortuary. 'Ok, Doctor. I will do what I can. But I can't promise anything.'

_Earth orbit, __sol system, 2__nd__ October 1888, 22.34pm_

The IRS Tal'ura decloaked and headed towards the USS Ormerod. 'Commander, a Romulan scoutship has decloaked and is heading towards us. They have charged forward disruptors.' Kurn looked out of the viewscreen, as a green flash shot towards them. 'Ensign, shields up. Charge all phaser banks and call back Captain Simpson and Dr Bashir.' The ship rocked as the disruptor bolts hit the shields, the bridge rocking and sparks flying. '_Sisko to Kurn, we are attempting to draw their fire. When their shields are down, target the cloaking device and tractor them in. we need answers from them. Sisko out.' _Commander Kurn stood up, the disruptor bolts knocking him over. 'Ensign, target their cloaking device. Let's disable the ha'dibah's invisibility.' Sitting back in the captain's chair, the voice of Captain Simpson rang through the bridge. '_Simpson to Kurn, keep the ship in orbit, let the Defiant chase them down. There are four teams still down here and they need to get back to the ship. _Captain, we are targeting their cloaking device and will tractor them in when they get close enough. Shall we initiate transport? _No, I shall stay here. I and Dr Bashir will attempt to round up the other teams. Simpson out.' _

_IRS Tal'ura, Earth Orbit, 2__nd__ October 1888, 23.40pm_

Tevek looked at the tactical display in front of him, the two blips of the Ormerod and the defiant swirling around the central blip. 'Ensign, target the lead ships engines. Do not destroy them. Velak, prepare us to cloak, five minutes.' Velak turned to her console, the blue circles representing the shields thinning. 'Tevek, cloaking will drain our shield strength. I no not recommend cloaking until the two ships have been neutralised. Shields at 45.' An explosion rocked the ship, the blue circles disappearing. 'Tevek, shields are down! The cloak has been destroyed!' a large jolt shook the ship, knocking several crewmen to the floor. 'Velak, what was that? Is the cloaking device repairable?' Velak looked at her console, the image fading in and out. 'Tevek, the cloaking device has been destroyed. They have locked a tractor beam on us. We are incapable of propulsion.' On the viewscreen, the face of Commander Kurn scowled at them. 'Romulan vessel. You are now in the custody of the United Federation of Planets. Prepare to be boarded.' Tevek rushed over to Velak, blood oozing from a wound to her face. 'Velak, can you transport me to the surface? I will 'incapacitate' their captain, hopefully giving us a chance to escape.' Velak pressed buttons on the keypad, a rumbling noise coming from above. 'Tevek, this will be a one way transport. There is not enough power to bring you back.' As the turbolift doors opened, Data and Will blocked the doors, as Tevek disappeared.

_Liverpool Street Station, London, 3__rd__ October 1888, 00.00am_

Tevek emerged in the main concourse, people staring at his sudden appearance. Spotting Captain Simpson and Julian Bashir, he ran out of the station and cornered them, pulling out his disruptor. 'Ah, Captain Simpson. This is the last journey you will make, my friend. Now, follow me down this alley.' Pressing the disruptor into the small of his back, Tevek pushed him down the alley where robin was murdered. 'I take it that you killed Robin Palmer. You should be ashamed of yourself, exploiting the fear of people in this traumatic time, making yourself seem like jack the ripper.' Tevek laughed as he let go of Bart. 'Exploiting? I'm not exploiting anybody. I am Jack the Ripper. Why do you think they never caught him? He was never human.'

Julian gasped as Tevek spoke, his words filling him with awe. 'Tell me, why target prostitutes and poor people? That does not sound like a Romulan master plan to me.' Tevek handed Julian a PADD, and explained what he was reading. 'Several months ago, we were caught in some kind of temporal wake which transported us here. As you can see, this wave is a chronotonic displacement arc which washes over the ship and transports you here. When we found that the wave is a frequent occurrence, we managed to establish communications with Romulus.' Bart looked at Tevek and shook his head. Behind Tevek, a blue light appeared and Temperance and Dax emerged, phasers trailed on Tevek. 'Imperial Romulan Commander Tevek. You are under arrest for the murder of Martha Tabram, Mary Ann Nicholls, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Robin Palmer...' Tevek threw his D'k tahg at Temperance, its blade hitting her shoulder bone and breaking it in two.

'DAX! GET THIS BLOODY THING OUT OF ME! NOW! _Dax to Defiant, Two to beam directly to sickbay. Energize.' _As they wrestled Tevek to the floor, a tinny voice emanated from Tevek's communicator. '_Velak to Tevek. We have broken from their tractor beam and have disabled their weapons. We shall transport you immediately. Energizing.' _Tevek disappeared in a green flash, leaving Bart and Julian on the floor. 'Simpson to Ormerod, Two to beam up_.' _The two of the disappeared in a blue flash, lighting up the whole alleyway.

_USS Ormerod, Earth Orbit, 3__rd__ October 1888._

Captain Simpson sat in Robin's ready room, her ornaments and trinkets reducing him to tears. The last few days had been hard, but keeping himself together was the difficult part. '_EMH to Captain Simpson. Dr Brennan is awake and wishes to see you. EMH out.' _Walking through the bridge, the faces of Robin's crew looked at him in a sombre, serene way. Stepping into the turbolift, Bart pressed the button for deck 19, and stood in silence.

'Ah, Dr Brennan. I thought it would be you who would end up injuring yourself.' Temperance sat in her bed, the dermal regenerator vibrating every few seconds. 'How was I meant to see that he was going to throw a knife at me? I'm not a psychic!' bas Bart walked into sickbay; he rushed over to temperance, her shoulder still covered by the dermal regenerator. 'Captain, what happened to the romulan? is he going to be dealt with?' Bart took her hand and handed her a PADD. 'We cannot arrest him as he still has one more murder to commit. I know it sounds wrong, but we have to do this. if mary kelley lives, history may be changed forever. irreparably.'

Data transmitted the information on the anomaly to the Defiant. 'Commander, we are ready to initiate the chronotonic pulse. all stations on my mark.' as before, the bright light engulfed the two ships again, and they emerged into the 24th century.

_Ilford cemetery, London, January__ 2388_

The crew of the USS Ormerod gathered around the small polished granite slab in the ground that marked the location of Captain Robin Palmer. After 600 years, Bart's request had been honoured. 'Captain Robin Palmer will be remembered as a fun-loving woman, a caring, considerate Captain and a good friend. I was unlucky to see the wounds inflicted on Captain Palmer, but her memory will live on with all of us.' while they were silent, Admiral Paris moved to the podium, a PADD in his hand. 'As a fitting memorial to Captain Palmer, the USS Ormerod will be renamed the USS Palmer, the dedication plaque on the bridge will also feature a quote that she said to me, when I interviewed her for the captaincy of the Ormerod. "I shall serve my purpose, and will do that to my greatest ability." Those words are an inspiration to us all, and to what we should strive to achieve. To Captain Palmer, may her memory and legacy stay with us always.'

_USS Palmer, Drydock 23, Starbase 001_

Captain John Meriwether left the turbolift and stood on the bridge, Commander Felton greeting him. 'Captain on deck. Sir, I welcome you to the newly commissioned USS Palmer. I am Commander Andrew Felton, your first officer. We are cleared to leave drydock on your command.' Looking around the bridge, Captain Meriwether saw that each officer was at his post, and ready for duty. Moving to the Captain's chair, he sat down, looked at Commander Felton, and said the immortal words, 'Ensign, take us out. When we are clear, warp 5. Engage!'


End file.
